Butterflies in Your Ribcage
by issei tsubasa
Summary: Seseorang pernah berkata, cinta terasa seperti dunia meledak dalam ribuan warna dan sayap halus kupu-kupu menggelitik dari dalam. Sasuke, Naruto.


Ketika Naruto pertama kali mengatakan merasakan apa yang berbahaya, seperti cinta, ia melemparkan sebuah kerikil ke dalam ruang hati Sasuke yang sudah berair (seperti matanya), dan riaknya berhembus. Hampir tidak terdengar, tidak terdengar. Yang Sasuke rasakan saat itu hanyalah sapuan bibir Naruto di atasnya yang lembut dan dingin seperti permukaan meja.

Saat malam menjelang, di antara seprai yang kusut dan basah, Sasuke memandang langit-langit dan bertanya-tanya mengapa ia tidak merasakan kembang api itu di balik kelopak matanya.

* * *

Naruto memulai hubungan mereka dengan tamparan.

Tamparan yang salah alamat. Seharusnya, ia menampar (ex)-partner kerja Uchiha yang tengah menggosip dengan suara keras dan lancang di tengah-tengah pesta itu, mengenai rumor bahwa Naruto adalah anak yang dengan mudah mengekor ayahnya dalam posisi perusahaan.

Sasuke tidak banyak ingat mengenai tamparan itu. Hanya ada suara yang keras, (seakan bukan dia, karena bukan dia,) wine yang baru diisikan ke gelasnya tumpah dan pipinya yang – panas.

Kemudian, Naruto mendamprat. Mendampratnya habis-habisan sampai Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya ke pipi itu sebagai pelampiasan, di antara jeritan yang hampir kekanak-kanakan mengenai 'ANAK AYAHMU-' dan 'BAJINGAN KURANG AJAR-' dengan sukses membuat beberapa wartawan yang tengah hadir mengambil jepretan memuaskan dan Itachi menendang Sasuke keluar dari semua rapat keputusan penting untuk sebulan berikutnya.

Itu bukan kenangan yang cukup manis, mengingat entah orang itu mendengar dari mana, Naruto akhirnya datang ke haribaan pintu kantor Sasuke dan meminta maaf terang-terangan. Ada kilatan di mata biru itu ketika memantulkan bayangan di mana pipi Sasuke masih samar hitam karena bengkak, namun tatapan Uchiha yang garang cukup membuat Namikaze mundur dan terbata-bata menawarkan traktiran makan siang sebagai gantinya.

* * *

Ketika pertama kali kata 'suka-' itu meluncur dari mulut Naruto, Sasuke membungkamnya dengan seonggok tisu. Tidak tanggung, si pirang hampir menelannya. Ia terbatuk dan terjungkal dari kursi stan ramen itu dan Sasuke hanya melihat. Dengan sangat tenang. Naruto bersumpah apabila mereka hidup di dalam dimensi di mana sihir itu tidak muskil, maka mata Sasuke akan menjelma merah seperti setan.

Namun kali itu, Naruto belum cukup jeli untuk menyadari ada kilat ketakutan di baliknya yang segera meredam dibalik ekspresi puas Sasuke akan aksi percobaan pembunuhannya.

* * *

Kedua kali Naruto tidur dengannya-

Semua itu berlalu seperti kaburnya cat air yang meleleh dibawah hujan. Yang Sasuke ingat: kamar hotel yang dingin dan bau rokok dari jas Naruto, hingga ke lehernya sekalipun. Dan goresan kuku yang membuat kulit mereka berdua semakin merah. Ciuman. Banyak ciuman. Naruto memiliki sedikit fanatisme tentang bibirnya yang tipis dan kusam. (_Sexy, _bisik Namikaze itu yang kemudian disambut oleh cakaran)

Namun semua itu tidak pernah terasa seperti apa yang diharapkan Sasuke, mengenai _cinta _ dan _suka,_ seperti pensil yang menorehkan bekas di pelupuk maupun suatu celah dalam dirinya yang akan terekspos dan perih setiap kali Naruto lepas darinya.

Dan mungkin Naruto juga merasakan itu: di sela-sela tarikan nafas yang terbata ia berbisik di telinga Sasuke, "_Lepaskan_, Sasuke. Apa yang kau tunggu?"

* * *

Mungkin memang ada sesuatu yang Sasuke tunggu. Bukan dari kotak cokelat yang tiba di kantor sebelum dirinya (disertai lirikan sekertaris dan dengusan kakaknya), ataupun segala kenangan yang membuat dirinya tertahan ketika hendak memutar pulpen dan tenggelam sepenuhnya dalam membuat keputusan dan proposal. Kertas-kertas di atas meja kerja Sasuke kini lebih berwarna, seolah indranya lebih tajam ketika Naruto pergi (apakah ia pernah pergi? Apakah mereka sebenarnya pernah bersama, kecuali di waktu-waktu yang dicuri?)

Tirai itu terlihat lebih biru. Matahari lebih merah. Langit semakin hitam oleh tiap hembusan hujan dan musim dingin pun mendekat. Sasuke dibuai oleh semua itu, membayangkan dan membayangkan.

Ia berpikir jauh ke depan, di musim-musim tak bernama dan bermimpi dirinya terus bersama Naruto, dalam makan siang terlambat yang dipenuhi ejekan mesra maupun malam-malam bebas di bawah langit dan senter bintang.

Ia menunggu.

* * *

Sasuke tidak pernah banyak bicara.

Paling tidak, walaupun dalam kehadiran hanya mereka berdua, ia tidak berbicara sebanyak Naruto. Ia membiarkan kata-kata Naruto membasahinya seperti riak-riak hangat di bawah musim panas yang semakin berlalu. Kemudian ia akan menanggapi dengan lidah yang tajam, yang disambut pipi yang bersemu.

Sasuke berpikir; mungkin ini yang orang anggap kebahagiaan? Selama dirinya hidup di bawah bayang-bayang ayah yang kelabu, di dalam hatinya Sasuke mengharapkan lebih dari tiap sentuhan ibu yang mengingatkannya akan rumah dan Itachi dalam kesunyian. Bertemu banyak orang di balik topeng membuatnya tumbuh menjadi pesimis besar, sekaligus kerinduan yang menyebar seperti hujan.

Ketika Naruto bercerita, dengan gelagatnya yang blak-blakan dan jenaka, Sasuke merasa ingin tertawa walaupun kecil dan terbata-bata. Ketika melihat senyumnya yang tipis dan penuh makna, Sasuke ingin meraihnya dan menggoreskan ujung jari ke pelupuk mata Naruto yang hangat. Matanya menyipit, hampir ragu bila semua ini nyata. Kupu-kupu itu beterbangan, liar dalam sangkar rusuknya, berdentum-dentum.

Nafasnya berhenti ketika sentuhan di ujung jari itu menghilang dan ada sepasang bibir hangat yang menekan miliknya.

* * *

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke."

Untuk sejenak, Sasuke melupakan soal tamparan dan kredibilitas dan saham.

Sendoknya terhenti di udara. Di restoran keluarga tempat bernaung favorit mereka ini, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengatakan _hal itu_ sambil mencari-cari sudut cangkirnya.

"Seperti, seorang pacar." Ada kekeh yang sedikit dipaksakan dari ujung kalimat itu, dan Sasuke tidak bisa menyalahkannya.

Tidak, sementara ekspresinya saat ini tentu lebih parah daripada hancuran krim keju dan tomat yang mulai membeku itu. Kelu.

Sebagai insting pertama perbuatannya, Sasuke memilih untuk meletakkan sendok berisi suapan pertama, _en garde_ dari makan siangnya. Dengan tenang, tidak berkelontang. Kemudian ia mengangkat pandangannya kembali untuk menatap Naruto dalam-dalam (dan memutuskan apakah ia harus menamparnya kembali atau mulai menangis/tertawa/tergigil/lari) – dan melihat Namikaze junior itu menggigit bibirnya.

Sasuke merasa ia tidak punya hati, apabila mulai menjelaskan mengenai kultur yang merekat dan segala alasan mengapa mereka tidak boleh meletakkan kaki ke atas tanah bernama 'hubungan' yang penuh ranjau berbahaya. Namun, oleh karena itu mengapa Sasuke menurutinya ke dalam makan siang, dan makan malam, dan makan siang, dan jalan-jalan dalam berkendara ferrari Naruto sekaligus percik sensual di balik semuanya, yang jelas adalah pancingan – bila ia tidak cukup berani untuk melanggar rambu-rambu itu?

Melihat mata biru yang menatapnya berharap, alis Sasuke sedikit menekuk ke dalam sambil ia tersenyum pahit dan berkata, "akan kupikirkan."

* * *

Semenjak bertemu Naruto, 'akan kupikirkan' dalam kamus frasa Sasuke Uchiha dapat berarti:

-pertimbangan samar akan proposal yang diajukannya, atau  
-melompat masuk ke dalam tempat tidur pengaju proposal itu.

Sasuke ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika ia, terperangkap dalam candu dan sihir yang menyelubungi kulit Naruto yang coklat dan coklat dan coklat di bawah sinar mentari yang terus menghilang, membiarkan dirinya dicengkeram di atas matras dan dicumbu dengan hujan ciuman. Apa yang dipikirkannya? Naruto membuatnya melepas semua pertahanan dan alarm dan membiarkan prinsip diri Sasuke dicampur aduk. Termasuk mengenai orientasi seksualnya yang—terlupakan sejak kancing celananya dengan segera terlepas dan mereka terlibat dalam hubungan fisikal yang berbahaya, meletup seperti lava dan ada sapuan yang basah di setiap relungnya.

Kesitulah pergi pengalaman pertamanya bercumbu dengan pria lain. Poskrip: dengan _siapapun yang lain_, karena selain memperhatikan fakta sederhana bahwa Sasuke adalah pria muda yang sehat, ia juga hampir terlihat aseksual bagi semua peminat yang dianggapnya sebagai saingan bisnis. Kecuali Naruto. Namikaze _bajingan _yang telah membuat hidupnya berubah dari tumit berputar ke kepala. Naruto menganggap ini sebagai lelucon yang _sangat lucu _ketika ia menangkap sinyal-sinyal pemula dari sosok Uchiha yang kini menggeliat dan menggigit di bawahnya, dan Sasuke bersikeras membuat si brengsek itu paling tidak berdarah seiring penemuannya itu bahwa Sasuke belum pernah bercumbu sebelumnya.

* * *

Di keremangan ruangan yang asing itu, dini hari, Naruto melepaskan gulungan rokok dari giginya dan menghembuskan asap ke udara, dan kemudian berbisik di telinga Sasuke, "Apa yang kau tunggu, Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan itu bergaung seperti maut, atau seperti kupu-kupu yang mati dalam sangkar dadanya, sementara Sasuke menghela dan menghirup. Di setiap erangan dan desah yang mereka keluarkan, Naruto dapat merasakan sesuatu yang disembunyikan Sasuke hampir keluar, menggelembung namun tak terhembus ke kenyataan.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkata apa- selama mereka terpisah kulit dan berbaring sedekat ini. Setiap detak jantung terasa intim dan bersatu, lagi dan lagi di dalam rapuhnya atmofsir mereka.

(Ia ingin berkata: "Aku takut akan dunia ini," dan juga: "Aku takut akan masa depan." Karena pandangan penuh ekspektasi dari ayahnya kepada Itachi dan dirinya berkata seribu kata mengenai keturunan dan kehormatan.)

Namun Sasuke hanya menggenggam lengan Naruto lebih erat, membiarkan kuku-kukunya membenam di sana selagi ia berusaha menarik selimutnya dan berbalik, dan menutup mata.

* * *

Ketiga kali Sasuke berakhir berada di atasnya, di atas empat kaki, terengah-engah dan berkeringat dan bersemu, ia menemukan matanya basah dan kata-kata itu pun menerobos keluar. Seperti ribuan kupu-kupu yang ia hembuskan, terbang ke udara, terbang ke angkasa yang adalah langit-langit ruangan itu dan membuat Naruto membelakkan mata.

Inilah yang Sasuke katakan,

"Aku takut-"

-isaknya. Naruto tidak tahu harus mengalungkan lengannya yang masih lemas dan bermandi peluh itu ke bahu Sasuke yang sekarang terlihat kurus, atau menciumnya saja agar kata-kata itu tak keluar. "_Aku tak tahu-_" ulang Sasuke, ketakutan itu masih saja ada di balik kata-katanya. "Karena hubungan kita tidak mungkin berlangsung lama karena kita punya kewajiban dan _kita_-"

Apabila Naruto dengan pelan menghapus air matanya pada dini hari, pukul empat pagi, kala Sasuke dengan gertakan gigi dan curahan hati mengatakan semua itu pada Naruto, mereka berdua tidak akan ingat.

Yang tertinggal dari malam itu hanyalah hangatnya mereka berdua yang terbenam dalam seprai dan bedcover yang tebal, di sela torehan baru yang dipendam.

* * *

Inilah yang terjadi di keesokan harinya (setelah hari yang kemarin, dan yang kemarin, dan kemarin, ketika Naruto dengan sengaja menghilang dari muka bumi dan menyebabkan Uchiha Sasuke bertindak lebih kejam pada bawahannya daripada biasa):

Naruto muncul di ballroom hotel Four Season setelah rapat perdana Uchiha dengan perusahaan-perusahaan yang baru menjalin kerja sama dengan dirinya.

Hal ini tidak disangka, karena Sasuke yang alisnya berkedut lebih sering daripada biasa sedang mempertimbangkan kemungkinan mengunjungi restoran tomat favoritnya untuk malam itu, mengusir stress dan segala. Tapi kemudian, dengan panggilan ceria "Oi, Teme!" yang membuat banyak pasang mata hitam dari Uchiha dan personilnya menoleh ke sosok pirang yang serampangan, buket mawar putih kemerahan di tangannya, mampu membuat Sasuke hampir tersedak.

Ia memucat, tidak memperhatikan bagaimana alis Itachi naik dan wajah ayahnya hampir ungu padam.

"Ayo kita pergi makan malam!" Kata Naruto, melambai-lambaikan bunga-bunga _mengerikan _itu di tangannya sembari menarik ujung lengan stelan jas Sasuke dan menariknya ke pintu. Sasuke seperti patung yang membeku dan terbata, suaranya tercekat dan kemudian tertelan melihat ekspresi Naruto yang dengan karismatik menyambut tatapan tak percaya semua antek-antek _ayahnya_ sambil mengedip penuh arti pada mereka.

_Asshole_. Sasuke ingin menghentikan tarikan itu dan melayangkan satu tinju, atau dua, untuk menanamkan _common sense_ ke otak si pirang ini.

Mereka tentu mengenalinya sebagai penerus perusahaan besar Namikaze itu, 'kan? Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan, dengan _buket mawar mengerikan itu_ ajakan makan malam yang begitu kasual? Mimpi buruk Sasuke menjadi nyata, sementara Naruto kini berhasil menyeretnya keluar dari ballroom itu, menuju lobby.

"Apa-apaan-!?"

"Ssh, Sasuke. Aku membawa mawar ini karena _Sakura-chan_ pikir mereka cukup romantis dan cocok dengan warna kulitmu," Gumam Naruto penuh kasih sambil mengelus-elus salah satu kelopaknya. Bila ini merupakan salah satu opsi yang mungkin, Sasuke ingin menggantung dirinya di dalam lift itu, pada saat yang bersamaan. Namun dia juga memilih untuk melayangkan tamparan keras di pipi Naruto terlebih dahulu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, di depan _semua rekan bisnisku _dan _keluargaku _seperti itu?!" pekik Sasuke. Ia tidak menjerit. Ia tidak pernah menjerit. Ia tidak pernah _pernah _menjerit dan kini Naruto dan perilaku beringasnyalah yang pertama kali membuat Sasuke menjerit.

"_Well,_ sebenarnya aku ingin mengumumkan hubungan kita pada mereka, karena kau bilang kau takut untuk melakukannya," gumam Naruto, mengelus pipi yang merah itu, "untuk, umm, memberi tahu lebih awal bahwa mungkin tidak ada Uchiha-Uchiha kecil yang bisa diharapkan dari pasangan seperti _kita," _

"NGOMONG APA KA-"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kupikir Itachi pasti sudah tahu mengenai hal ini, kok. Dia kan kakakmu, dan dia 'kan _jenius_," Naruto menarik tangannya ketika bel lift berdencing, melalui lobby yang terang dan tatapan receptionist maupun concierge yang mengikuti mereka. Sepasang pria muda, yang satu menyeret yang lainnya seolah ingin mengikutsertakan _seorang sahabat_ dalam usaha melamar kekasihnya daripada menyeret kekasih _gay_ pulang ke suatu hotel, mungkin? Setelah pengumuman blak-blakan mengenai hubungan tabu mereka ke seantero ballroom, pikir Sasuke.

Ia hampir tidak bisa bernafas ataupun meregister apa yang dikatakan Naruto selanjutnya hingga-

"-namun tenang saja, aku akan menemanimu menjelaskan mengenai semua ini."

Di arena parkir persis depan lobby yang menggelap, warna-warni lampu tidak cukup membuat Sasuke dapat membaca mata Naruto yang membukakan pintu penumpang Ferrari itu kepadanya, menunggu. Yang ia bisa lihat hanyalah usaha menggigit bibir itu lagi, seakan Naruto memilih dunia runtuh diatasnya agar bisa bersama Sasuke lagi – ataupun tidak sama sekali.

Sasuke ingin memilih yang pertama, menatap bagaimana tangan Naruto yang kasar, yang merambah dari nol dalam perusahaannya sendiri daripada terlena seperti dirinya, merapat dan menggenggam erat di sekitar buket bunga mawar itu. Kemudian ia menutup pintu yang ditawarkan kepadanya dengan pelan, membuat Naruto merasakan penolakan itu berada hanya di bawah permukaan, terancam dibuka dan ia tidak akan _bertahan bila Sasuke menghancurkannya seperti ini-_

"_Sasuke_-"

"Aku tahu, kau juga sebenarnya takut, bukan?" kata Uchiha itu sambil menatapnya, mata memincing dan emosi berkelibat seperti riak-riak dari kerikil pertama yang terlempar. Naruto tidak tahu apa lagi yang tersisa dalam dirinya untuk tidak semakin jatuh cinta.

"Aku minta maaf," bisik Naruto. Ia telah berlakon kuat di antara mereka, selama ini, mengelabui di balik setiap hembusan rokoknya, sementara Sasuke dapat meraba retakan di sepanjang dirinya dengan jelas dan menyembuhkannya lewat momen seperti ini.

"Tapi, tetap saja."

Tangan yang putih itu meraba pipi Naruto yang kasar, sambil bisikan "-_aku tidak bisa tidak menyayangimu-" _dari bibir Sasuke, teredam di balik suara kembang api yang membuat dunia meledak jadi ribuan warna.

* * *

_—amaha, 8.49_

* * *

_a/n: when I'm feeling rebellious, I write a fic._

_Thanks for reading! v_


End file.
